REGRET
by Camui Yoi
Summary: GACKT x HYDE. HYDE POV. Sequel cerita sebelumnya "THE DIARY". Hope you enjoy this fic


**REGRET**

**Author: Camui Yoi**

**Hyde POV**

Hallo semua.. setelah menyelesaikan cerita sebelumnya "THE DIARY", akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuat sequelnya. Kali ini dengan bahasa Indonesia. Hope you enjoy this fic *^_^*

* * *

Lagi…lagi-lagi kau tidak mempedulikanku. Lagi-lagi kau mengacuhkanku. Lagi-lagi kau mendiamkanku. Tidak memperhatikan aku. Memang jika dilihat dengan mata, kau ada di depanku. Kau ada di sampingku. Kau selalu ada di sekitarku. Tapi... tidak dengan bibirmu... tidak dengan hatimu... aku sudah berusaha untuk menyapamu, bertanya padamu tentang apa saja yang bisa ditanya, berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan, tapi kenapa kau tetap seperti ini? Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Tidak seperti kau yang dulu kukenal. Kau yang selalu menyapaku, kau yang selalu memberiku saran, nasihat, dan solusi jika aku sedang dalam masalah, kau yang selalu tertawa jika mendengar leluconku, kau yang selalu tersenyum dan menatapku hangat.

_"__Gacchan... kumohon...lihat aku..."_ gumamku. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Dia tetap sibuk dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Serius, tertawa, kemudian kembali serius. Aku sangat senang memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Menarik... pikirku. Tapi ia tidak memberikannya kepadaku...itu membuatku sedih-sangat sedih.

Terkadang aku melihatnya menyendiri dari teman-temannya. Aku sering memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Kesedihan... itulah yang sering kutangkap ketika menatap matanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, berharap kau mau menceritakan masalahmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu. Tapi ternyata kau tetap pada dirimu yang sekarang... mengacuhkanku.

_"__Gacchan...aku ada di sini! Jangan kau acuhkan aku! Aku ingin kau melihatku! Memandangku! Berbicara padaku! Kumohon Gackt..."_ Aku terdiam memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Aku tahu, aku telah membohongimu. Aku tahu aku telah membuat hatimu terluka. Aku menyesal, Gacchan! Aku sangat menyesal sampai sekarang. Maafkan aku.

* * *

Aku melihat Gackt berjalan keluar dari toko bunga di sebrang jalan. Sepertinya ia membawa bunga...anemone. Aku merasa dadaku sakit. Ia mau ke tempat siapa ya? Kenapa ia tidak membawa mobilnya?

Diam-diam aku mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Cih...aku seperti stalker saja. Tapi aku ingin tahu dia pergi kemana. Menemui siapa. Aku sudah siap jika aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Aku terus membuntutinya dari jauh.

Gackt masuk ke sebuah pekarangan yang sepertinya aku tahu tempat apa itu. TPU... ia ingin pergi ke makam siapa? Siapa yang meninggal? Aku terus mengikutinya. Tidak jauh, aku melihat Gackt menaruh bunganya dan memandangi sebuah makam. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menghampirinya.

_"__Gacchan. Sedang apa kau disini?"_ tanyaku padanya.

"..." ia tetap terdiam seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi ia mengacuhkan aku. Aku melihat dalam sorot matanya yang mengandung kesedihan. Seperti menahan tangis, ia tetap memandang makam di depannya dalam-dalam. Aku mengikutinya menatap makam yang ada di depanku. Aku terdiam mematung. Tidak mengedipkan mata. Mulut tidak dapat kugerakkan. Tubuhku lemas seperti tidak ada tulang. Ini tidak mungkin... kenapa di makam itu tertulis nama Hideto Takarai? Itu kan aku! Tidak... ini tidak mungkin...

Samar-samar aku mendengar Gackt mengucapkan sesuatu. "Hyde... Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku juga?"

Apa-apaan ini? Gackt, aku disini! Di sampingmu! Lihat aku, Gackt! Pandang aku! Tetapi Gackt tetap memandang lurus ke nisan di depannya.

"Aku tahu, kehidupanku sekarang sudah lebih baik. Aku dikelilingi teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Tapi...tetap saja aku merasa kosong...tanpa dirimu yang ada di sampingku, Hyde. Miss you so much, love." Aku melihat butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipi Gackt.

Tunggu...tunggu dulu! Aku belum mati! Aku telah sehat kembali, Gacchan! Penyakit kronis itu telah hilang dari tubuhku! Lenyap! Aku telah sehat!

Gackt memperlihatkan sebuah buku berwarna biru tua. Buku itu...

"Hyde, aku telah menerima buku ini dari Tetsu, dan aku telah membacanya. Maafkan aku Hyde...aku memang manusia yang kurang peka! Jika saja aku tahu lebih awal tentang penyakitmu...mungkin kita..." kulihat Gackt menggenggam erat buku di tangannya.

Kenapa...kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini? Kenapa pada saat akhirnya aku mengetahui perasaan Gackt, aku telah tiada? Kenapa semuanya harus terlambat?!

Gackt menyeka air matanya. Lalu ia meletakkan secarik kertas dan sebungkus rokok di depan batu nisanku. Kemudian Gackt secara perlahan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam. Aku terdiam di tempat menatap kepergian sesosok manusia yang sangat kucintai.

_"__sepertinya Gacchan tadi meletakkan selembar kertas. Apa isinya ya?"_ gumamku sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi diletakkan oleh Gackt, kemudian membaca isinya.

**Tuhan...kukirimkan sebuket bunga dan sebungkus rokok sebagai penggantiku untuk menemaninya di alam sana hingga 'waktu'ku tiba. Kumohon jagalah dia dan biarkan ia berada di sisimu. Dan...tolong katakan padanya, aku akan selalu mencintainya...**

**~TAMAT~**


End file.
